The Pokémon and Grasshopper are not the same
by hansg543.t442
Summary: When a Dangerous Pokémon and his dangerous Pokémon to the Post town. The team Hope are going to fight them. But also the famous Chapulín Colorado, come for help them, despite the kind of help. It's not what the expected. this is a fan crossover between the Chapulín Colorado and Pokémon Gates comic from TheBarredOneOnceMore at DeviantArt.


More agile than a turtle, more stronger than a mouse, more noble than a lettuce, his shield is a heart. Is the Chapulín Colorado.

Starring: The Chapulín Colorado.

With special appareance: Snivy.

Zippo.

Dunsparce.

Emonga.

Virizion.

Golisopod.

And various characters.

In this occasion, I present an episode titled: Even they have similarities, the Pokémon and Grasshopper are not the same.

In the Swanna cafe, the Pokémon were in an ambient peaceful and cheerful while they we're eating and talking. Specially one group of Pokémon that actually are the team Hope.

The team Hope is one of the best team in this area, and with the best members that could have. The leader is Snivy, A girl very smart, and stronger. But she is mysterious too, because nobody knows nothing about her, only thing about her was a team leader before, nothing more. The second member is Zippo the Pikachu, the most hyperactive and friendly Pokémon in this place. His dream consisted in make a paradise that all Pokémon could be happy. The two members are Emonga and Dunsparce. These are good friends, which means they care each other. Emonga is brave while Dunsparce is a little coward, but he do his best to be more brave like her friend. The last member is Virizion, the legendary Pokémon. She is the most popular in the post town and the most self-assertive too.

Right now, The team hope we're talking about the success of the last mission.

"And that moment. A Tympole attacked me from behind, so I use spark on him and defeated him with only one attack" Emonga presumed to her comrades.

"Really?" Asked Zippo, excited.

"Yep" She affirmed.

"Awesome!" Zippo, exclaimed.

Virizion, doesn't seemed so surprise with the anecdote of her partner, Emonga.

"Don't be surprise. After all, she only beat him so easily because the advantage of type" Virizion explained to Zippo and Emonga is mad because of her commentary.

Emonga and Virizion, doesn't have a good relationship between the two Pokémon.

"Yeah? You ever beat someone with a single attack?" She asked

"I never beat one Pokémon with only one attack"

"No?" Asked Snivy.

"I beat five Pokémon with one attack" Virizion finally responds and Emonga got mad with that comment of her.

"She's so awesome!" Dunsparce exclaimed with admiration of her partner.

In that moment. Zippo changed the conversation.

"You guys noted how lately that the missions were too easy" Zippo said.

"Yeah, I noted too" Affirmed Snivy.

"That a shame, there's nobody of my category" Virizion said.

"I 'm okay with that" Dunsparce said with calm.

Emonga, looks Dunsparce suspicious. She know better than any Pokémon that Dunspare it's not the bravest Pokémon. Probably what Dunsparce said, he was thinking in something else.

"You just said that, because you don't want to fight with more Pokémon? Don't you? Emonga asked with suspicious with his friend.

"That's not True!" Dunsparce denied, nervous.

"In the last week, you were running, because an Archeops was chasing you" Emonga said, while she remember how Dunsparce was running for his life.

Despite that Dunsparce trie to be more brave, he still fear some Pokémon, being more specific: the big ones. Dunsparce, can't argue with that and he knew, so he keep the mouth shut.

In that moment, a Pokémon named Quagsire, is going to the team hope to talk to them. Snivy was the first to noted that he's coming.

"So? How was your mission?" Quagsire asked, with a creepy face.

"The mission was a success" Snivy respond, serious.

"Mmm... I am glad to hear this"

"Yeah! Thanks to all for given their best to complete it!" Zippo said cheerful.

"Even the little guy?" Quasire asked, while see Dunsparce.

Dunsparce, felts little of terror when Quagsire did the question. So, he did a little proof of bravery to him.

"Yes, I did!" Dunsparce affirmed with courage.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. In fact, I wish that a evil Pokémon come to the post town for show you what I do"

In that moment, A whistle started to sound very loud to attract their attention. They can heard that the sound was from outside of the inn, but the sound is getting close and louder any second. And then, a Growlithe with a cap of messenger, entered the establishment, screaming and whistling with her whistle for all of the place.

"LISTEN-" biii "TO-" biii "ME!" biii "THERE'S-" biii "A-" biii "GREAT-" biii "DANGER-" biii "COMING-" biii "TO-" biii "THIS-" biii "PLACE!" biii.

She stop when saw Virizion. With the surprise, she calm down and walk to her.

"Chanfle! Virizion!?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, it's me" Virizion affirmed.

"Can you give me your footprint? Please!" She asked while she took out his note book from her backpack.

"Of course" Virizion accepted and put her foot in the note book.

"Now can you do this nineteen more in the next pages?"

"Nineteen more?" Virizion asked surprise.

"Yeah. With nineteen more, I receive one of Cobalion" Growlithe answered the question and Virizion look her with confusion.

"Cobalion...?"

"Yes" She affirmed.

 _You again stole the fame away from me._ Virizion thought, furious.

Snivy, decide to interrupt and talk to Growlithe, because she wants to know why Growlithe was running and screaming.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I want to ask you why are you here?" Snivy asked.

"Is that...-" In that moment, Growlithe opens her eyes with a lot of preoccupation, because she remembers what she came here. "OH YES! I remember! I 'm here to tell you all that a great danger is coming to the Post town!"

"A great danger!?" Zippo exclaimed.

"Yes!" She affirmed.

"Really!?"

"Big one!?"

"Of course!"

"Unbelievable!?"

"Exactly!"

"You 're sure!?"

"Pretty sure!"

"THAT 'S ENOUGH!" Emonga shouted, because these two were talking too long and Emonga and the rest of the team want to know what kind of danger is coming. "Tell us for once what is coming!" She demanded.

Growlithe, didn't know how was suppose to explain to them.

"How do I tell you...? Do you know a Pokémon called Golisopod?" Growlithe asked.

"Of course, Golisopod is one of the most dangerous Pokémon that ever existed" Snivy said.

"And even he had a band of bad Pokémon with him" Dunspare also said.

"Yes, that's him!" Growlithe affirmed.

"Why did you said that?" Asked Emonga.

"Because they were coming to the Post town!" Growlithe shouted.

The Team Hope and the rest of the Pokémon that were in the cafe, were surprised about the news about the Golisopod and his band were straight to the town. Some were screaming and running or were still in the same place, scare.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Dunsparce.

"As you hear, they are coming!" Growlithe said.

"No!" Exclaimed Zippo.

"Yes!" Affirmed Growlithe.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!?"

"No- I mean yeah!" She corrected herself, rapidly.

"Why we don't know about that they were coming!?" Snivy asked

"That's why I 'm here, because my boss assigned here to warn all of you!" Growlithe explain.

"This is really bad!" Emonga said.

"Yeah, I better go!" Growlithe said and leave the Post Town the most fastest she can.

"Me too!" Dunsparce said it too, but before he could go, was stopped by Quagsire.

"Wait a minute, if I don't remember. You said that you 're not afraid and actually said that a stronger Pokémon come here and face it like a brave?" He asked.

Dunsparce, just only was starring him with fear. But Snivy interrupted them.

"Calm down. Remember that Golisopod still on the way and we must do something about it" Snivy said, serious and calmed.

"Snivy is right, we have to think a plan to defeat them and protect the Pokémon" Virizion agreed with Snivy in this point.

Despite that Quagsire, didn't like when someone interfere with his issues, the girls were right, they have bigger problems than a discussion.

"You are right, we have a big problem here" Quagsire agree. "So what are you going to do?" Quagsire asked, leaving the problem to the Team.

Snivy, took a little moment to reflecting about the situation. _This is really bad, I heard rumors about how dangerous is Golisopod and the rest of his team, this could be a really bad. We need to think a good strategy, but Growlithe were so hurried and scare, this could mean that we don't have much time._ And then she look to the rest of the Pokémon. _Before we think a plan, we need to reassure them first._

"First, we need to everyone to calm down before we proceed" Snivy said.

"Let me handle this" Zippo said and is going up the the table and started to call their attention. "Listen to me!" Zippo shouted and call all Pokémon attention. "Don't worry! The Team Hope we are going to protect you all"

The Pokémon stared themselves for a seconds and... Started screaming and running.

"We 're doom!" Scream a random Pokémon.

"This is the end!" Screamed another random Pokémon.

"Oh and now! Who can defend us!?" Screamed a third random Pokémon.

"Yo!" Shouted the Chapulín Colorado, while he appears where was Swanna place.

All Pokémon looked to the Chapulín, surprise, even Team Hope too.

"A disfigured Ledian!" Swanna shouted.

"They didn't count with my-" In that moment, the Chapulín noted what Swanna called him. "WHAT!" The Chapulín, shouted angrily, in front of her.

In that moment, the Chapulín, noted that all Pokémon looked at him with curiosity. So he could guess what happened. They thought that the Chapulín were a kind of Pokémon and he need it to explain.

"At first place, I am not a Ledian. Second: I don't even know what is a Ledian. Third and for your information I am el Chapulín Colorado. And four, I am not Pokémon, I am a human, so that means-"

"A HUMAN!" Shouted Dunsparce with great surprise.

In that moment, all the Pokémon came too much closer to the Chapulín Colorado, because is the first human that they saw it, even members of the Team Hope were going to see him, with exception of Snivy and Zippo.

Snivy, tried to see him, but she couldn't see the Chapulín, because all the Pokémon were around him. But then, Snivy finally saw him. Because the Chapulín, was crawling on the floor for evading the Pokémon that were trying to examine him. The Pokémon, didn't noted that the Chapulín was getting away. Unfortunately for the Chapulín Colorado, was crawling towards Zippo without noted, and the Pikachu was exited about meeting a human, so he didn't tried to calm his happiness.

"A TRUE HUMAN!" Zippo shouted so loud that the Pokémon from the other side of the Inn, noted that the Chapulín was there. So they are going to see him and this time, the Chapulín, couldn't escape.

Snivy, reminds sat in her place while she was watching this with surprise and confusion.

The Team Hope were talking about the presence of the Chapulín Colorado. They were still surprised that actually was there a human in front of them. Zippo and Dunsparce were amazed, Snivy and Emonga were calm and Virizion... Let's just say that she doesn't like that the Chapulín, took the attention of everyone.

"I don't believe what I seeing! A real human!" Zippo said, hyped.

"I hear stories about the human, but I never expected to see one" Snivy said.

Emonga was examining the Chapulín, with confusion and doubt.

"I understood that the human doesn't have antennas, but he have it"

"And he have some kind the second skin" Dunsparce said.

Emonga and Dunsparce were referring about the suit of the Chapulín. The Pokémon of this place doesn't know about the human clothes, so they were thinking that actually was a skin.

"Maybe we should ask him?" Snivy, proposed to the Team.

"That's a good idea!" Zippo Affirmed and look to Virizion. "What do you think? Virizion?" Zippo asked to Virizion, but she didn't pay attention to Zippo, because she was watching the Chapulín. "Virizion?"

Virizion, stop watching and she pay attention to her friend.

"Oh sorry, what are you saying?"

"That we should ask a few questions to the Chapulín"

"I don't think that he had something interest to share" Virizion said and rest of the team, look her, suspiciously.

"Why not?" Asked Zippo.

"Because...! because... because..." Virizion tried to give a reason, but she can't because she doesn't have a good explanation. "... because... because..."

Emonga, was examining Virizion, with caution. With a little time, she could guess that Virizion was jealous of the Chapulín Colorado. Because the Chapulín was attracting the all Pokémon attention, and Virizion doesn't like the competition, even is her first time she meet a human.

"Or are you just jealous of him?" Emonga asked, happy.

"Jealous from him!? Of course not!" Virizion denies, desperate.

"Really? Even that actually a smeargle is making the portrait of the Chapulín in this precise moment?" Emonga said, while she was pointing them.

The Smeargle was almost to finish the portrait and the Chapulín was posing with straight back, the hands at the waist, and with a smile. And seconds later, he finished the portrait.

"It's finish!" Smeargle, shout happy "I am the first Pokémon in making the portrait of a human! Thank you! Chapulín Colorado!"

"They didn't count with my cleverness!" Presumed the Chapulín.

In that moment, Zippo comes to the Chapulín, with happiness, because he want to speak with him

"Oh hello mister, Chapulín Colorado!" Zippo saluted him. "Can you come with me where are my friends!? We want to talk to you!" Zippo asked.

"Of course. Follow me the good guys!" The Chapulín said and both go to the table where is the rest of Team Hope.

When the Chapulín and Zippo, arrived, they sit down on the chair. Zippo was asking some questions, but the Chapulín didn't listen, because suddenly was surprised. The reason of why is surprise is because the Chapulín Colorado, looks something familiar in Snivy. Snivy noted the strange looks towards her and she felts awkward, because she didn't know why the Chapulín was looking at her, steadily.

"I know you from somewhere?" Asked the Chapulín.

The Team Hope, except Snivy, were surprise with the question, they never think that Snivy meet a human before. Snivy, was clearly uncomfortable with the question. She never know him, and even if she knew him, she clearly would remember him.

"Uhh... me?" Snivy asked, confuse.

"Yeah, I Starting to remember and I am pretty sure that you look the same"

"But I never meet you"

"Well, I met you and clearly I didn't forget it"

"Are you sure?" Asked Dunsparce.

"Of course, how do you think that I forget someone so unbearable?" The Chapulín and Snivy is annoyed about the answer.

Virizion, started to laugh very high about what said the Chapulín.

"HAHAHA! Is clearly that you met! HAHAHA!"

"But, she said that she never meet him?" Emonga said.

"Maybe you met another Snivy?" Asked Dunsparce.

"Depends" The Chapulín look Snivy again. "What's your name?"

"Snivy" Snivy, responds and the Chapulín turns to the others.

"Nop, is the same name"

"Well, there are cases that Pokémon have the same name of their species, and probably you met Snivy called Snivy like our friend Snivy" Zippo explain.

"Now that you said it, I found a difference that she have it"

"If she have different colors?" Emonga, asked.

"No" The Chapulín, denied.

"If she is taller?" Dunspare, asked.

"No"

"If she have two stripes down her neck?" Zippo, asked

"No"

"And what is the difference that you found?" Asked Emonga.

"That she have a voice of flute in off tone" The Chapulín answer and Snivy touch his neck, surprised.

Virizion, examined the answer of the Chapulín, and she could guess that the Snivy, that the Chapulín, met before was a male.

"You met a male Snivy" Virizion, said.

"A male Snivy?" Asked the Chapulín.

"Yeah"

"I suspected from the beginning"

Emonga, decide to change the talk and started to ask him about 'his second skin'

"Hey, Chapulín" Emonga called him. "That's a second skin?" She asked, referring the suit of the Chapulín.

"You referring this? The Chapulín asked and she nodded. "No, that's my suit" He responded and the Team Hope, were confused about the suit.

"What's a suit?" Dunsparce asked.

"The suit is a clothe"

"What's a clothe?" Dunsparce asked again and the Chapulín is fed up.

"Is a set of garment that we use to wear all our body"

"Oh... why?" Dunsparce asked and this time, the Chapulín Colorado, decide to not answer his question.

Now was Zippo turn to ask a few questions about the humans and their world. He have a lot of curiosity about the humans and now he have the chance to get the answers.

"Chapulín? How is the human world? If you permit to know?"

"Well, my world is very different than yours. Like the people, like the places, the culture, the country's-" In that part, Zippo interrupted.

"What is a country?"

"The country is a territory that have a specific difference that the rest of them"

"And what is the differences?"

"One difference is the government and the system that have it. Another one is the language, that speak, well there's some country that speak the same language, but with an accent. And traditions" The Chapulín Explained it and the Team Hope were surprised.

"And which country are you come from?"

"I from México, there we speak Spanish, we have good food and some of them are spicy, we have wrestling, we have various traditions and festive days"

"Like what?"

"Day of the dead, Independence Day, Labor Day"

"Or-"

"That enough of question" The Chapulín said, a little fed up. "Now is my turn to ask you. Why did you invoke me"

"Invoke you?" Emonga asked.

"Yes, I am here because there's a problem to solve"

In that moment, the Pokémon remember that Golisopod is coming to the town and all this time were distracted because of the Chapulín. And then they started to scream and run again

"Oh yeah! We have a problem!" Zippo shout.

"How we could forget that!" Dunsparce exclaimed with fear.

"Calm! Calm! Don't let the panic goes any further!" The Chapulín said it rapidly for calm all Pokémon and he did it. "What kind of problem you have?" The Chapulín, asked.

"The problem is that the famous criminal Golisopod is coming!" Zippo explain.

"In airplane or highway?"

"In-!" Before he could answer, he realized that the Chapulín, asked a question that he even know the answer. "... In what?" Zippo asked confused.

"Oh I mean. Who is Golisopod?"

"Is one of the most danger Pokémon" Snivy answered.

"Chanfle!" He exclaimed. "But still, I want to know more about him. You have bulletin?"

"There's one" Quagsire said from behind of the Chapulín.

"Thank you very- Ahh!" The Chapulín shout, after see Quagsire.

The Chapulín was examining the Pokémon with curiosity. He found this Pokémon that looks close to a frog.

"Who is this Pokémon with frog face?" The Chapulín asked and Quagsire felt offended with the Quagsire.

"He is Quagsire, a Pokémon that help us in the paradise" Virizion Explained.

"And is the one who punish the outlaw" Emonga added that too.

"They're right" He confirmed and look suspicious to the Chapulín. "By the way, are you a criminal?" Quagsire asked.

"Of course not!" The Chapulín, responded Quagsire. "I am a superhero that help anyone who need it" The Chapulín explained and Zippo was surprised.

"Are you a true superhero?!" Zippo asked, exited.

"Yes! No matter what the problem is, Big or small, I will help"

"In that case, take it" Quagsire said and passed the bulletin.

The bulletin have it all information of the Golisopod. His age, level, type, moves, height, weight and criminal records.

"How dumb?! They did the bulletin upside down" The Chapulín said.

But in that moment, Quagsire took the bulletin and turned up. The Chapulín decide to ignored the mistake and read the bulletin, stating seeing the portrait of the villain.

"So that's him?" The Chapulín, asked because he wanted to avoid the embarrassing moment.

"Yes!" Dunsparce affirmed. "Even it's scary just seeing him"

"Fear?" He looks Dunsparce. "fear of this poor devil?" He looks to the portrait again. "Ahh!" And he shout of fright.

The Chapulín, decided to read his notable actions of the bad guy.

"Well... In this bulletin said that he stole a lot of Poke coins, he beat eighty one Pokémon's, he destroyed fifteen towns and ate an oren berry without pay"

The Chapulín Colorado, now understand why this guy is very dangerous and fearless.

"Now I understand, why all of you are worried"

"Yes, and with that Pokémon coming to the town, we are in great danger" Zippo said.

"But don't forget that he isn't only one, also his band" Virizion added

"He had a band?" Asked the Chapulín.

"Yes" She affirmed.

"I suspected from the beginning" Said the Chapulín. "But that means is more complicate that already is"

"Yeah, and we need to do something to stop them. You would help us?" Zippo asked.

"Of course. The Chapulín Colorado, never has been defeated never ever" He show off of his victories.

The Team hope and Quagsire, were glad that the Chapulín, joined the cause. But still need to think in something good to stop the bad guys. Snivy, knew that before from do it that, they need put the Pokémon in a safe place.

"Hey guys" She called their attention for she can tell her idea. "We should secure the safety of the all Pokémon, before we think a plan to defeat Golisopod band"

"Is exactly that I was going to say" The Chapulín said, but he didn't really think about.

"I think we should evacuate the Pokémon out of the Post town" Emonga proposed.

"Where exactly?" Asked Virizion.

"In any place" She clarifies.

"No, we can't. We don't know in which way Golisopod and his comrades will come, is too danger" Virizion explained.

"But there's a way to know in which way they went" The Chapulín said.

"How?" Snivy asked.

"Very simple. We send two Pokémon in different way, and then we wait a determined time to know which Pokémon return and who doesn't" He explained his idea and rest doesn't like it.

"You think we actually gonna do this!?" Emonga exclaimed.

"And you think!-" before he could complete what he was going to say, he crashed his hands in a full bowl of oren berries. He look his hands stained slowly and then he clean his hand with a handkerchief. "And you think I was saying seriously? I was proving how much determinate you are for protect these Pokémon" He explained.

"Maybe we should take the Pokémon to the paradise" Zippo suggested.

"No" Virizion denied. "The paradise it's not ready for they stay there"

"I can confirm, that" Quagsire said and the rest were uncomfortable with the cold answer of him and they forgot that he was him. But they concentrated with the problem and Virizion continues with explanations.

"And probably we left clue that the Golisopod and his band, could guide them to the paradise" She explained and the rest appeared to understood.

All appears that they are out of ideas of how protect the Pokémon from the town. But there's an alternative: Stay in post town and protect them. Snivy knew that there's no other way.

"Apparently we stay here, protect the Pokémon and defeat Golisopod and his friends" Snivy said and rest doesn't like that idea.

"Are you nuts!?" Emonga exclaimed. "If we stay here, we gonna lose and and they gonna hurt the Pokémon"

"I know" Snivy affirmed. "But we don't have another choices"

Before Emonga could speak again, Virizion interrupted her.

"Snivy is right, there's no other way. The only choice is make the defense"

"Are you sure?" Dunspare asked, with fear. "Because this seems impossible"

"It's not impossible" Zippo intervened. "Don't forget that we are the Team Hope. While we are united, we won't lose and we triumph!" Zippo said exited and rest of the were convinced what he said. "Oh! And also the Chapulín Colorado" Zippo said, almost forgetting him.

"They take advantage of my nobility" The Chapulín said.

"Well, it's decide. We stay here and fight Golisopod" Zippo said.

"Right now, we should call the Pokémon that were outside of the cafe" Snivy said.

"Don't worry, I'll use my leadership skill to call the Pokémon, so they can refuge here. Follow me the good guys" The Chapulín said and they went outside.

Once they were outside. The Chapulín Colorado, started to call their attention.

"Attention! Attention everybody!" The Chapulín, shouted.

"Look! A disfigured Ledian!" A random Pokémon, shouted and the Chapulín, gave a face of annoying, but he concentrate in the problem.

"Listen to me very careful! Golisopod and his band is coming here!"

The Pokémon, started to scream and running to the Swanna place, looking for safety. After the dust was cleared of the Pokémon that were running, the Team hope look around to see that they were the only ones are out there.

"Looks that everyone are inside" Zippo said, happy.

"Wait a minute, and the Chapulín Colorado?" Snivy asked, after realize that was missing.

The Team hope, look around to find the Chapulín, with a naked eye, there's no sigh about him. Ant then, Snivy look in the floor casually and she find the Chapulín in the floor, later the rest of the team, also noted.

"Oh..." Zippo said.

The Chapulín was like that, because the Pokémon passed above him. That was clearly had the dirty footprints marked on him. With a little of effort, he tried to stand up, but only he can half of him, the torso to his head to be more precisely.

"They take advantage of my nobility..." The Chapulín said, before he fall completely.

Later, the team Hope and the Chapulín Colorado, we're waiting Golisopod and his band of criminals to face them. Some of ours heroes were calm, others were nervous and Dunsparce was dying of fear.

"Th- this is r- rea- really a- a good i- idea?" Dunsparce asked, stuttering. "Fa- facing Go- go- Golisopod and hi- his b- band?"

"Yes" Snivy affirmed. "We have to do anything for stop them or all Pokémon here will be attacked"

"Sorry Dunsparce" Emonga said. "We don't have a choice"

"Like the old, well-known saying:" The Chapulín Colorado, intervened. Trying to cheer him up "Who does not risk, never trunk straighten" The Chapulín said it, but incorrectly. "No... who is coward, he had chicken nickname..." he fail to try correcting himself and the rest are confused. "Who don't bet... is someone that lose every time... or he doesn't like lose things... because he... likes to... Well, that's the idea"

Virizion, started to lose patience, because its the time they think a plan.

"I think that we should think a plan and stop waiting here like folks lined up of a good restaurant" Virizion proposed and the rest look agreed with that.

"Is exactly, I was going to say" The Chapulín, said. "But you're interest to hear if I have a plan?"

"Yes" Zippo affirmed.

"The answers is really easy"

"Which?!"

"I didn't though nothing" He finally responded and rest seemed awkward.

Snivy, began to collect all information about the enemy. _According that I know about Golisopod is that is a bug and water type, he is level 36, he is expert and he can resist any move. But still we don't know how many Pokémon there are in the band and how powerful are they... I should tell this information to the Team and the Chapulín._ And she went tell them.

"Snivy, any idea how we can defeat them?" Zippo asked.

"No" She answer. "But I have information that could be useful against Golisopod"

"Good, What's the information?" Virizion asked.

"He is a bug and water type" Snivy said.

"Is very important?" The Chapulín, asked.

"If is important?" Emonga asked, sarcastic. "It's important!"

"Why?"

"Let me explain" Virizion started to explain. "The type are the characteristics for the Pokémon and their moves, that have a relationship of advantages and weakness between the types. But also there's a Pokémon that have two types: One example is Pikachu, he is electric type. So that make him resistant to flying, steel and electric type, but he is weak ground type"

"Ahhh! You mean that the Pokémon types are different and depending of that, you can take advantage in the battle"

"Yes"

"I suspected from the beginning" The Chapulín said.

"And that's make you a fair opponent for Golisopod" Emonga said and the Chapulín appeared didn't understand what she tried to said.

"What she tried to said me?" He asked to himself

Dunsparce came to Snivy, with a question in mine, which type can be effective against Golisopod and which not.

"Snivy" Dunsparce called Snivy. "Which of us have the advantage type and who doesn't?" Dunsparce asked and Snivy, started to think.

"Like I said, he is bug and water type. So that's makes him vulnerable to rock, electric and flying type" Snivy explained.

Emonga knew that she and Zippo have the advantage. Zippo is an electric type, like she. But also is flying type, making her two points at favor.

"That's means that if Zippo and me cooperate, between of two can defeat Golisopod?" Asked Emonga.

"No" Snivy responds.

"Why not?"

"Because he's level 37 and yours is not enough, even if you cooperate" Snivy explained and the Chapulín, is confused about it.

"Well... I am level 43" The Chapulín said and rest were surprised.

"Really!?"

"Yes, in the Mario Kart" He respond and rest where confused with another human thing.

"What's a Mario Kart?" Asked Dunspare.

"A video game" They understood the word game, the video not.

"But what's your level?" Asked Virizion.

"Which level are you referring?"

"The strength level" She clarifies.

"Well... that's hard to tell..." The Chapulín said, while he was thinking over.

"Why?"

"Because we don't have levels" Answered the Chapulín.

"But how the Humans say that one is stronger or weak?" Emonga asked.

"Stronger, weak, more, less and more or less" The Chapulín explained, but that wasn't enough to convince them.

"And which of these are you? Snivy asked.

"Stronger"

More stronger than a mouse, to be more precisely.

"If you say it..." Snivy said, not very convinced. "But who gonna challenge Golisopod?"

In that moment. Virizion come in front of them, Because she want to fight Golisopod by herself.

"Looks like that I the most indicated to face Golisopod. Because of my level and my strength" Virizion explained.

Snivy, was thinking about it. She released that Virizion was the best option to do the job done. But Emonga wasn't thinking the same that Snivy and Virizion.

"Really Virizion should fight him? Emonga asked.

"Yes, she fight him" Dunsparce said, astonished. "She's so awesome, she's so fabulous, she's so beautiful" He said it, while Virizion was smiling. "You seen someone like her?"

"In a competition of beauty" Answered the Chapulín. "But the unbearable ones" and this time. Virizion smile changed to a insulted face. She looked the Chapulín, angrier.

"How you dare to compare me with them?" She asked, furious. "I am unique"

"Are you sure?" Asked the Chapulín, with a sneer tone.

"Of course! You don't know that I am a legendary Pokémon" She explained.

"If you are speaking of unbearable? Yes, you are legendary"

Before that Virizion could reclaim him, Snivy intervene. Apparently the Chapulín didn't know what's a legendary Pokémon and she want to tell this.

"Chapulín. Virizion is not exaggerating, she's really a legendary Pokémon" Snivy said.

"Really?" The Chapulín asked, still doubting about that.

"Yes" Zippo also affirmed. "She even have a lot of years"

"There's people that lie about their age" The Chapulín said, still unwilling to believe them.

"Please, Chapulín. You have to believe us" Dunspare asked, hoping that the Chapulín believe her.

Virizion patience comes to an end, when she realizes that the words wouldn't be enough for the Chapulín and she occurs to use a movement that she and other two can use it.

"Chapulín Colorado. Looks like I have to use my movement sacred sword to show you that I am very powerful"

The Team Hope were surprise. The sacred sword is a powerful move that not much Pokémon can use it. Virizion was about to do, but Snivy stopped.

"Virizion! No!" She shouted. "You can't do that"

"Why not?!" Virizion asked and Snivy, started to explain.

"One: There's no object to attack. Second: you can't attack any of us. Third: We need to stay in good conditions if we have fair possibility to beat them" She explained . my

Virizion couldn't argue with that, there's no way that she could show her abilities to them. But still she want to proof that she's more powerful than the Chapulín Colorado. The reality she doesn't need to proof her strength, she was more powerful than him. But the only thing that Chapulín, surpass her is in the cleverness.

"But we really need him?" She asked Snivy. "We are better without him"

Zippo intervened in favor of the Chapulín.

"Come on Virizion, you don't see that he have good intentions for help us"

"He's right" Snivy said. "We have bigger possibility's if we are more"

Before that something more could happen. A bip sound started to sound around the our heroes. The Pokémon, never have hear that kind of sound, so that make them worry

"What's that sound?!" Dunspare asked, altered.

"Calm! Calm! Don't let the panic goes any further!" The Chapulín, calm them, very quickly. "My Antenitas of Vinil is making the sound"

"Why yours 'Antenitas' making that sound?" Zippo asked.

"There's reasons of why the sound" He said and started to explain. "One: is detecting a call of help. Two: Is detecting a bombs or other danger and third is detecting the presence of the enemy"

"And which is detecting?"Snivy asked.

"Of the enemy" He answer.

The Team Hope could guess that the Chapulín was detecting the enemy, that means that Golisopod and rest of his group of criminals Pokémon are finally here.

"Golisopod and his band are here?!" Dunspare asked while he look around.

"But I don't see them" Emonga said, after she finished of look around. "Are you sure that you are detecting them?"

"Of course!" The Chapulín, affirmed. "My Antenitas of Vinil never failed me"

"How can be so sure?" She asked again.

"Because they are there" The Chapulín answer while he was pointing Golisopod and his band at the entrance of the Post Town.

The rest of our heroes, finally saw them. The Team Hope were sure of one thing. Golisopod and his minions are here and this means is that this it's gonna get dirty.

The team Hope and the Chapulín Colorado were observing the bad Pokémon with precaution. The Golisopod' team consist of a Hitmonchan, a Diglett, a Granbull, a Kricketune, a Pansage, an Anorith, a Makuhita and a Bergmite. That clearly that the enemy team surpassed them in number. One more thing to worry about.

Golisopod was examining the whole place, calmed. He knew that this is the town that he and his comrades are looking for. But still Golisopod want to make sure, before he can ask them if this the place. Zippo made the question first.

"A- are you Golisopod?" Zippo asked.

"Yes" He affirmed.

"A- and this is your ba- band?" Zippo asked again.

"Yes" He affirmed again. "This is the town sixteen?" He asked.

The Team Hope and the Chapulín were confused. They knew that this town is called Post Town, not sixteen.

"But this town is called the Post Town" Emonga told that.

"I know"

"So why you ask that this is town sixteen?"

"Because this is going to be sixteen town we are going to destroy" He explained and the heroes were angry with that explanation.

Golisopod could read their expressions. He knew that they were the ones that are going to stop them.

"So are you the Pokémon that dare defy us?"

"Yes" Snivy affirmed, like if was answering for everyone of her side.

"Good, good" He said it slowly while he was examining the opponent by one by one. Until he ended seeing the Chapulín that last one was calling his attention because he didn't recognize him. "Who's this disfigured Ledian?" He asked and the Chapulín put an annoying face.

"He is not Ledian, he is the Chapulín Colorado" Dunsparce said. "And is not a Pokémon, it's a human"

The Golisopod band were surprise about that. A human being is here in front all them, even Golisopod was little surprise, despite his face didn't change his serious expression.

"Human?" He asked walking towards the Chapulín.

The Pokémon were watching how Golisopod is going to the Chapulín for making sure is that a true human. When he arrived, he grabbed arm and moved to examining front and back of the Chapulín. When he finished, he seemed satisfied. Then the Chapulín, just did the same thing that Golisopod did. When he finished, the Chapulín didn't really convince what he examined.

"Nah"

"So are you with them?" Golisopod asked, ignoring what the Chapulín said.

"Y- yes" he affirmed, being little nervous.

"That makes you brave"

"But not fanatic"

"If you're brave yes or not?" Golisopod asked, losing a little sanity.

"Yes! But not something like 'Que bruto! How brave is that guy' but more or less. "He explained. "But I warning you, I beat a guy bigger than you"

In that moment. Emonga interrupt both. Because she surprised that the fact that the Chapulín beat someone bigger.

"More bigger than him?!" She asked to the human.

"Yes, he wasn't younger than ninety years" The Chapulín responded the question.

That answer wasn't really good, some of the ally's started to lost trust on him. But the worst was that Golisopod started to get angry.

"Hey, Chapulín! You better don't tried provoke me, because I will be the first Pokémon you face" He warned him. "And you don't know why are we here?"

"With the legs"

"No, Chapulín! He mean, what purpose are they here?" Snivy explained to the Chapulín.

"Exactly" Golisopod agreed with her. "How you are not from this world, I gonna explain what we do. Our goal is destroy everything that cross our way, because we want"

"Chanfle!" Exclaimed the Chapulín.

"But personally, I really enjoy break faces" Golisopod added.

"With that face that you have is the best you can do, go ahead" The Chapulín said. Insinuating that Golisopod to hit himself.

"Normally I wouldn't let anyone make fun of me, but I gave an exception here"

"Why?"

"Because you do more to make angry, I will hit you more hard in our combat" He explained.

Before the Chapulín could said something about it. His face fell when he realized that Golisopod was going to be first that he face.

"M- me?" The Chapulín asked.

"Yes" Golisopod affirmed. "Because all my life, I never have combat against a human and today is the best opportunity"

The human didn't really like the idea to fight him, Even he feared him. But the surprise that Virizion intervened in time, no because she wanted defense the Chapulín, because she wanted to proof that she is Better than the hero of the human world.

"Not so fast. I am better opponent than the Chapulín Colorado and also a legendary Pokémon. You should fight me" She explained with no fear to Golisopod. But he didn't show any signal of interest in fighting her.

"No thanks. I already beaten a legendary Pokémon" he said and started to remember the name of the Pokémon. "What's his name again... I think Terrakion or something like that" With what he said. Just only got Virizion getting more hated to him. But Golisopod didn't care, the only person that he wanted to face the Chapulín Colorado.

"Well, I think-"

"Prepare for battle. Chapulín Colorado!" Golisopod interrupted the Chapulín, before he could complete what's he was about to say.

All Pokémon of Golisopod side fall back, leaving him some space so he can fight. But the Team Hope didn't fall back, because they need to know what strategy have the Chapulín in mind.

"Chapulín!?" Zippo called him. "What movement are you going to use?"

"It's something I can't tell" He said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't have the movement that use the Pokémon" The Chapulín responded.

The Team Hope reacted with big surprise. Because the Chapulín doesn't have type, level and movements that can use it.

"You don't have Movement too!" Emonga shouted.

"Of course. You think that the humans have it" The Chapulín explained.

"Then what the human do to for defense themselves?" Snivy asked curiosity.

"Well. We used weapons like Guns or any melee weapon"

"And you have it any of these...?"

"No. I have something better than those" He said and mysteriously he pulls out from his back his Squeaky Mallet, without looking back and showed to them. "The Squeaky Mallet!"

When he showed his weapon to the Pokémon. Golisopod and his band started to laugh. At simple view, the Squeaky Mallet looks like a mere toy nothing more. But the surprise is that Virizion was also laughing, despite the her teammates were worried.

"You forgot he is from our side" Emonga reminded her and that moment stop laughing and she put an annoying face.

"They take advantage of my nobility" The Chapulín said.

Golisopod finally stopped from laughing and looks the Chapulín.

"You think that gonna hurt me!? Chapulín!?l" He asked.

"Yes..." The Chapulín said, unsure that the Squeaky Mallet was going to work.

"I even I let you to be the first to attack" He said, underestimating the weapon.

"M- me?" The hero asked, nervously.

"Yes. Go ahead and hit with that"

The Chapulín Colorado walk slowly to the villain with a little determinations. When he was close enough the Chapulín raised his Squeaky Mallet with his two hands. Before he could hit him, the Chapulín stopped of fear and excuses himself.

"Yes I hit you" The Chapulín said.

"Yes I know"

"Yes I hit you" The hero do that again.

At this point the Pokémon started to lose patience to the human.

"With trust"

"Yes I hit you"

"Of course"

"Yes I hit you-"

"BUT NOW!" Shouted Emonga very high, because she lost her nerves.

"They take advantage of my nobility" He said.

"Hey, Chapulín" Virizion called his attention. "Are you afraid to show that your Squeaky Mallet is useless?" She asked and the Chapulín look Virizion, annoyed.

"No!" He denied. "Remember that the Chapulín Colorado never has been defeated never ever!" In that moment, the Chapulín hit Golisopod with his weapon, accidentally in the stomach.

All Pokémon surprised that the Squeaky Mallet did actually hurt Golisopod. After recuperating of the hit. He look the Chapulín with very angry face. Now he want to destroy him.

"Not that you are very rough?" The Chapulín asked, but that make him more annoyed.

"That it. Every Pokémon. Attack. them!" Golisopod shout and he and his, run towards the heroes.

The Chapulín Colorado, made evaded them, dragging under Golisopod legs. After evaded them completely, he put a satisfaction face, but quickly his expression changed after he receive piece of ground in his face. He quickly saw the guilty. That was a Diglett that used sand attack to the Chapulín.

"They take advantage of my nobility" The Chapulín said.

But now the Chapulín Colorado is up and is prepared to fight this Pokémon. Diglett used dig and go underground to sneak and attack him when less he expected. Diglett got out on the left of the Chapulín and used sand attack direct of the Chapulín. Diglett did one more time, but now in the right side. After Diglett dis for several times, the Chapulín is ready for the counterattack. The Chapulín looked to his right side, ready to attack. But Diglett go for hi left side. But he didn't count of his cleverness, because the Chapulín have the Squeaky Mallet in his left and knocked him with one hit. without a look at him.

The hero look to the Pokémon beaten and he's gonna show off, without the matter is paying attention?

"What did I tell you!?" In that moment. A Hitmoncham run from behind of the Chapulín, to attack in surprise. "That The Chapulín Colorado never has been defeated never ever-!" Then the Chapulín, hit accidentally Hitmonchan in the face with the Squeaky Mallet. Causing knocked him too.

After some seconds after he realized that beaten another Pokémon, he returned to show off.

"But not less when I have the Squeaky Mallet"

In that moment. The Squeaky Mallet receive a direct hit, making the weapon dischargee from his hand, without his position changed, like if was holding a invincible object. The looked his hand and he surprised that he doesn't have the Squeaky Mallet no more. And then a Makuhita walked towards the Chapulín, happy. Because he was the responsible for the attack that he did.

"HAHA!" He laughed. "What are you gonna do now that you don't have your Squeaky Mallet!? Chapulín!" He asked, scoff him.

"You think I defeated, because I don't have my Squeaky Mallet, But I have something more" The Chapulín warned.

"What's?"

"The legs"

"Ah! To fight with kicks!?" He guess.

"No, to run!" The Chapulín said and started run away from Makuhita.

"Come back here!" He pursuit him.

Main while. The battle still continues for the Team Hope for all the places. And then Snivy just beat Bermit, Using her vine whip on his legs and flipped so easy and making crashing him in the head. Now she look around to see how was the battle. Everything look to be a fair fight, that probability of win is the fifty for the two sides.

 _Where's Zippo?_ She thought after realize she didn't see him. In that moment, she heard a scream. Snivy immediately turn around and saw that Zippo is fighting Golisopod. She knew that Zippo never gonna beat him, so she came to help. Snivy use vine whip from behind Golisopod, but unfortunately he have good reflexes. He grabbed in time and threw her to Zippo so easy.

After that. Snivy, lying on the floor, turned to see Golisopod walking to her slowly. _How I do to beat him_. She thought, nervous. Snivy fall back without lose the sight of the villain.

And then, she touch some object. Snivy look back to know what just touch and saw the Squeaky Mallet in the floor. She didn't how the weapon ended there, but doesn't matter. In that moment, Snivy started to remember the talks that they had with the Chapulín Colorado.

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _I am not Pokémon, I am a human"_

 _"_ _The type are the characteristics for the Pokémon and their moves"_

 _"_ _You don't have Movement too!""Because we don't have levels"_

 _"_ _You don't have Movement too!"_

 _"_ _We used weapons like Guns or any melee weapon"_

 _"_ _The Squeaky Mallet!"_

 **End of flashback**

To Snivy all was clear. _As the Chapulín is a human, it's doesn't matter how high is his level. He can hurt him perfectly._ She look again the Squeaky Mallet. _Maybe I can defeat Golisopod if I use this?_ And then she grabbed. _I hope this works._

Golisopod stop waking and start running. But in that moment. Snivy hit him in the Feet with the Squeaky Mallet. The bad Pokémon, immediately shouted for the pain. But another surprise was that Zippo saw happen and used his move thunder shock direct Golisopod mouth. And to finish, Snivy attack him again, but this time under his jaw.

"What a shocking surprise..." He said, before fall knocked down in the floor.

Snivy and Zippo, look around to see that all their teammates had defeated the Pokémon of Golisopod side. And then when nobody noted. The Chapulín Colorado, come to the Team Hope running and behind him, was Makuhita, but he is tired of running. Even he didn't care that the allies were too close.

"Are you tired?" The Chapulín, asked.

"Yes... I 'm very tired" Makuhita affirmed and the Chapulín, grabbed a piece stem on the floor.

"Is exactly that I was expecting" He said and hit Makuhita's head, knocked him. "They didn't count with my cleverness"

Later. Quagsire have Golispod and his band, all tied together.

"Good job, all of you." Quagsire congratulations them. "And thanks you"

"For what?" Dunsparce asked, curious.

"For bring me nine mon to punish" He responded and took them to the paradise.

The heroes watched Quagsire how leave here and the criminals, worried what Quagsire would do to them.

"Poor Pokémon, this is not gonna end well" Emonga said, assuming the worst scenario possible.

"But the point is this finally over. We protect the Post town and their habitants" Zippo said, proud. And the turn to the Chapulín. "Thank you for helping us, Chapulín Colorado!"

"Thanks for coming here" Snivy also gave the thanks.

"They didn't count with my cleverness!" The Chapulín, said.

In that moment. Virizion come towards the Chapulín, unsure what she is going to say to the Chapulín.

"Chapulín Colorado" She called him. "I... I want to... apologize for overestimating you." She finally said it.

Snivy, is happy about it. The Chapulín did great and he clearly deserve an apology.

"Me too" Emonga also affirmed. "We shouldn't do that to you"

"It's all right" The Chapulín, forgive them. "For that overestimated, we won. They did it to us and we won"

Snivy still see them, with a smile in the face _He's right. They make a mistake and we did it. We won._ She thought. But that moment, Zippo come with a proposal to his teammates.

"Hey! Today is still too early! We should go to do another mission"

The rest of the teammates look each other. They knew that victory against of the villain and they knew that nobody can stop them now. Now all members were smiling. They were ready for one more adventure.

"It's decide! Every mon to the Paradise!l Zippo shouted and everyone of team Hope go for another adventure.

The Chapulín Colorado watched them how they left. When the team Hope, the Chapulín was ready for leave, but in that moment. Swanna comes towards the hero, with a broom.

"Chapulín Colorado. Take this and clean" She ordered him, but the Chapulín didn't like the idea of clean the town

"Me!?"

"Yes, Chapulín." She affirmed." Being the ones who fight, you clean the place"

"But me, cleaning all this by myself!?" He asked, nervously.

"I would ask the Team Hope too, but they weren't here so?" She explained and the Chapulín wanted talk, but she interrupted. "I clearly hear that you help who needed, no matter big or little the problem is. Right?"

Unfortunately. The Chapulín Colorado couldn't say no.

"They take advantage of my nobility" The Chapulín, said and grabbed the broom and started to clean it, while Swanna return to her inn, leaving the Chapulín alone.

The end.


End file.
